Tales Of Rin: A New Life
by Chibi-sama97
Summary: Rin is now a fully formed female and a powerful priestess in Feudal Era Japan. But now that she is 18, she must make the decision of living with the humans or the demons. Also, she has to deal with strong feelings for Sessy. SessyxRin action ;
1. A New Life

This is a sequel to the ending of InuYasha: The Final Act about Rin and her life. If you haven't finished watching InuYasha then DO NOT READ! *Spoiler Alert*

Also, I do not own the characters or InuYasha story. I am simply a fan who has free will to write whatever the crap she wants. I hope you enjoy the story! There's more to come!

Chapter 1: Priestess Rin

It had been 9 years since Rin was taken in by Lady Kaede and her village. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and a very powerful priestess. Now 18, Rin has to make the decision to either stay with the humans or cross over into the dangerous world of the demons. She also must fight a powerful attraction to Sesshomaru.

"Now Rin, concentrate on the target. Imagine the arrow flying through it. Take a deep breath…and…fire!" Rin let go of the arrow which flew through the large crow flying in the air's head. The bird dropped to the ground with a small thump and Rin sighed with relief she had hit her target. Kagome stood next to her with her hands together shouting "Excellent Rin! You'll make a fine priestess for Sesshomaru." Rin blushed and hung her head shyly. Her light pink cheeks matched her kimono given to her by her Lord Sesshomaru. Thinking about him made her long to see him even more. It had been weeks since his last visit to the little village which made the wait even worse. Kagome waved her hands in front of Rin's face, who had been lost in thought. She realized where she was and dropped her bow out of shock. Rin smiled and laughed at her clumsiness, saying "I'm so scatter brained sometimes! Hahaha!" Kagome laughed alongside her. She and Rin had practically become sisters over the past 6 years Kagome had returned, and moments like these made their day. "Kagome! How much longer are you gonna practice! I'm starving!" InuYasha called from behind them. He hadn't changed at all in the past 9 years. _Demon thing_ Rin thought.

_But then again neither has Kagome-nee_. "Kagome-nee, why is it you and InuYasha haven't aged at all these past few years. It seems only Kaede and I have." Rin asked Kagome who was waving at InuYasha as he walked towards them. InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the waist as Kagome kissed him softly on the cheek. Rin blushed, embarrassed at their affection and turned to stare at the ground until they were done. Kagome saw the look on Rin's face and giggled, answering "To answer your question, I think it's cause I'm InuYasha's mate and he's marked me or something. I personally think it's great that I don't have to get old.". InuYasha laughed loudly and added "Yeah I'm pretty glad you don't age either." The moment it was out, even Rin noticed that was NOT the thing for him to say. "What was that? Oh so you wouldn't love me if I was old would you!" Kagome questioned. Her eyes stared darkly into InuYasha's who was frozen with fear and intimidation.

Rin took a step back and quietly excused herself, saying as she went "I'm going to village…". There was a loud thump behind Rin as Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!". Rin smiled, thinking _Other than my age, really nothing has changed these past few years. It's been nice.._

But Rin's mind drifted as she walked around the small village, saying "hello" to a few people that passed by her. _I guess it's time isn't it. Once Sesshomaru comes back, I'll have to make my decision. I mean I am 18 years of age now. I do love this village. And Kagome-nee. AND Sango-san, AND Lady Kaede, everybody really. I won't be able to see them everyday like I have now. And my being a priestess might make Lord Sesshomaru mad since he is a demon and my powers are for demon slaying. What if he doesn't want me around him anymore! He has grown in power…_

Suddenly Miroku appeared and bumped into Rin. "Miroku-san!" Rin shouted with delight. She hadn't seen Miroku in almost a year since he'd gone to a far away village to purify it from a demon. Miroku simply stared at Rin, not able to register who she was. His eyes had an unpleasant gleam in them which put Rin on a bit of an edge. _If only Sango-san were here._ Rin thought as she continued to be stared at by Miroku. "Wait- it couldn't be. Rin! Is that really you!" Miroku took several steps away from Rin. He felt both shameful and yet still turned on by Rin's new appearance. _Woah! This is LITTLE Rin? Little Rin who was being trained by Kaede and Kagome! She didn't look like this when I left! I'm so shameful…I'm married for priest's sake! And she's like what? 16? I'm a shameful old monk…but then again…she does fill out quite well for a woman her age._

"Um Rin. How o-old are you e-exactly?" Miroku asked nervously. Rin relaxed a little, smiled kindly and replied "18 years. Why do you ask?" The monk's heart almost stopped beating completely. _18! 18! SHE'S A WOMAN. A WOMAN. Ah I'm so shameful! It's moments like these when I truly desire Sango's abuse! _Miroku thought to himself though it was clearly plastered on his face how he felt. Rin tried to ignore the creepy vibe coming off of the monk who stood before her.

Just in time, Sango backslapped Miroku with all her might which sent a loud SMACK into Rin's ears. The sound made Rin cringe as did Miroku's facial expression. "Rin, has this perverted monk been bothering you?" Rin shook her head and quickly explained "No not at all. He simply asked how old I was." Miroku braced for impact as Sango pulled him quickly inside their hut where several loud crashes and smacks escaped. "Ah love. It seems everyone's been quite abusive lately. I wonder if…"

Knowing it wouldn't happen, Rin dreamt of a relationship like her big sister Kagome had with InuYasha, only with her and Sesshormaru.

"_Rin." Lord Sesshomaru spoke deeply from the bottom of the hill. He'd come all the way from the village just to see Rin which pleased her g_reatly. _Rin waved her hands from the top of the hill. Kagome suddenly asked "Rin how is it you and I haven't aged? I mean at first you aged but ever since you and Sesshomaru-nii well…became a couple, your body hasn't grown one bit!" Sesshomaru gently wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. It made her giggle which in return, made Sesshomaru smile somewhat. In her head Kagome though "WOAH! HE SMILED! Has Sesshomaru EVER smiled!" Rin saw how freaked out Kagome was and in an attempt to calm her down, said "To answer your question, I think it's because we've um, been marked by demons. I guess it applies to half demons too." Kagome pondered that but was extremely uncomfortable as she exclaimed "Wait…but the way you are marked is when you…oh. I see. Okay, well, um. Yeah." Both Kagome and Rin's faces were red with embarrassment. They had never talked about such a subject before. To divert the conversation, Rin happy stated "I'm just happy about never having to become an old woman." Out of no where, Sesshomaru started chuckling darkly which scared both Rin and Kagome. Sesshomaru added "Yeah I'm pretty glad you don't age either." The moment it was out, even Kagome knew he shouldn't have said that. Rin darted her eyes towards Sesshomaru who was frozen with fear. He knew what was coming to him. Rin's eyes looked like fire which was a sign Kagome saw as a reason to get out of there. "I'm just gonna go now." Kagome quickly whispered as the area intensified with anger and fear. "SESSHOMARU SIT BOY!" Rin yelled with all the anger she could muster. Sesshomaru's necklace glowed as he smacked onto the ground. The thump sounded like it hurt more than usual, but Rin didn't care. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Rin continued. Sesshomaru was helpless to her power. His body was several inches into the ground when Rin finally stopped her commands. He didn't move, for now he was the enemy and anything he said WOULD be used against him. Rin crossed her arms as she huffed & puffed her way down the hill, leaving Sesshomaru in the cold dirt in pain._

Rin giggled at the more than impossible fantasy. She had somehow walked all the way to the old forest where the sacred tree was during her daydream. She often did such things. Dreaming was one of her favorite activities. It was much easier to escape reality that way. But Rin had a decision to make that couldn't wait. _Perhaps when I see Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be able to make the choice. Right now I just…_

Her head was spinning with all the thought she had been giving this. She laid down beside a tree to calm herself down and gain her strength back. Suddenly, there was a large growl coming from the forest and a huge paw stepped out in front of her. It's skin glowed red, red like blood.


	2. Demonic

Rin stood face to face with one of the largest demons she had ever seen. It's body was that of a dog but it's head was like a serpents. Rin took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly reached for the bow and arrow attached to her back. _Calm down, slowly point the arrow and take the shot. Calm. Stay Calm. It's just a demon._ But the thought was soon broken by the screeching sound coming out of the demon's mouth. It's tail wagged left and right, making trees collapse behind it. Rin took another breath and aimed her arrow at the demon's head. It's blood red eyes stared into hers. She could feel the power from the demon, but felt her power as well. Energy flowed continuously into the arrow from Rin. She was more powerful then she imagined. Now that she wasn't entirely human, her priestess powers were stronger.

"Disappear" Rin took the shot and the arrow flew through the demon's head, making it's body fall to pieces. A few bits landed on Rin, but she could care less. All she could feel was the power that has been given to her through that kill. Ever since being revived by Sesshomaru's mother, Rin had been given the power of absorbing demonic energy, and turning it into even more powerful priestess energy. A small smile was on Rin's face. But soon it was filled with tears and the realization of her actions. Rin fell into the mess left behind by the beheaded demon. She dropped her bow to cover her shameful face. _What did I do? Why…why did I do that! I killed something! But it was a demon wasn't it! They're all the same…but…_

Ever since she became a pupil under Kaede, Rin had a harder time differentiating between demons and humans. Sesshomaru and Jaken had been her companions and never once showed demonic hatred towards her. The image of her killing her Lord pained her greatly. She cared for him so much that just the thought killed her inside.

Rin sat there for a while, simply crying and trying to organize her thoughts. She eventually told herself to walk towards the village and not stop. Her body listened but the tears in her eyes didn't dry up anytime soon. "Rin! Is that you! Rin!" Rin heard Kagome through the trees. The priestess approached Rin and swooped her arms around her for support. "*pant* Thank good *pant* ness. We've been looking all over for you. Did you see the demon!" Kagome asked Rin who had swiftly wiped her tears away and smacked a smile unto her face. "Yes. Its gone now though." Rin replied. She tried to grin like InuYasha does whenever he kills a demon, but it was hard for her to ever be cocky.

Kagome stared at Rin in awe of the young priestess. She stood up straight and yelled "You killed it by yourself Rin? Wow! Great job!" Rin blushed a little. She felt somewhat proud that Kagome-nee was impressed with her. "You know-" Kagome-nee continued. "Dog demons really like powerful priestesses." Rin's face was as red as a cherry. She stared into the ground for some kind of answer but could only get out "I-I don't know what you mean!" But that only made Kagome laugh. "Don't deny it. It's okay. I think you both would look great together. I can see it in your eyes. It sort of reminds me of InuYasha and I."

Kagome got a distant and happy look in her eyes. She started saying to herself "As I got to know him, I just sort of fell in love with him." Rin was somewhat embarrassed but did secretly enjoy listening to Kagome-nee talk about love. She would always be so passionate about it. It was the soul reason Kagome decided to leave her home in the future. Rin had always wanted something beautiful like that.

"And not gonna lie, Sesshomaru is pretty handsome. I mean when I first met him it was like WOW-"

"Wh-what are you talking about!" InuYasha suddenly appeared behind Kagome who's face looked worried. She turned around slowly and met InuYasha's eyes. "Oh hey InuYasha! We were just talking about-"

"Y-Yeah I know what you were talking about! You like my brother! This is a cruel joke! He's a creepy sociopath demon for priests sake!" InuYasha continued to rant. His expression was a mix of distraught and offence. Kagome seemed slightly ticked off also which of course would end badly. Rin took this chance to slowly walk away while it was still safe.

"Okay, okay I get you're upset but you don't have to overreact! We were just having guy talk is all." Kagome tried explaining. "Oh really! Sure. I get it. You were just talking about sleeping with my brother!"

That was the final straw.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screeched. _How did I see that coming?_ Rin thought as she quietly made her exit behind InuYasha and made her was towards the village.

For the next 5 minutes, all Rin could hear was the fading "Sit boy" that came from behind her. _Quite an abusive relationship they have if you ask me. Even Sango and Miroku are violent. I hope it's not like that with me and Lord Sesshomaru. AH! What am I saying?_ Rin had made herself blush.

It's true she had those feelings for Lord Sesshomaru but it was more complicated then a young love should be…

"Ah!" Rin yelled. The pain coming from her back was excruciating. This always happened after absorbing a large amount of demonic energy. Rin assumed it was her body trying to purify it. She laid herself against a large tree to rest for the time being. Her body slowly began to relax itself. _The pain is only getting worse. At this rate my body will collapse._ Rin knew she'd have to talk to the one who gave her this power, but how to find her without letting Lord Sesshomaru know about her mark would be a challenge.

"Rin, what are you doing there?" She heard a familiar voice say. Jaken stood beside her, looking concerned. Rin put the pain aside to hug her dear friend. "Jaken! It's so great to see you! Did you come with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken struggled to escape the 'not-so-little' Rin's grasp. He did manage but was out of breath to answer. "Yes. He is awaiting you in the village. The old woman told us you were in the forest so I was sent to look for you. She and Lord Sesshomaru had some business to take care of regarding…um…some unrelated to you things." Rin gave a sweet smile to Jaken and explained "I know they are talking about me. But no matter what I have to make this decision. I'm 18 now and it's time I started molding my future." Rin stood up tall, ignoring the throbbing in her lower back. Jaken started to cry as he watched the adult Rin get up and walk to the village.

Rin made it back to her house to get changed for Lord Sesshomaru. There was a special, lavender kimono she had bought in a neighboring village just for this day. The kimono was snug enough to expose her womanly curves, and went beautifully with her dark brown, curly hair. Now Rin just needed to find the strength to tell everyone her final decision on the matter of where she will go. _Hopefully it'll come when it's my turn to speak._ She worriedly repeated to herself. As she approached Kaede's tent, butterflies were welling up inside of her. It had been so long since their last visit that Rin wasn't sure what Sesshomaru would think of her. Would her recognize her? Would he be turned off? Will I look childish? All the questions went on aimlessly until there was only one more step until she was inside the hut.

She told her leg to move, and it did. She told herself to smile, and she did. She told her back to quit throbbing, and it did. But her eyes blackened unintentionally. Suddenly there was nothing but the feel of the hard ground, and a liquid pouring out of her.


End file.
